Fin
by YamiaDork
Summary: Heya les loosers, c'est The Ruby. Mickael J (un youtubeur membre des Vox Maker) m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose dans le monde du jeu vidéo, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire un truc sur la fin d'Undertale /J0L2Qx4jaug


Ça y est, j'y suis arrivé. J'ai libéré les monstres de l'Underground, encore une fois. Voir leur visage si enjoué devant ce couché de soleil me rend à chaque fois tellement heureux, je ne veux plus leur gâché ce moment, comme j'ai pu le faire auparvant. Il est temps que je m'en aille et que je leur laisse enfin l'happy ending qu'ils ont toujours voulu.

"Hey, gamin, ça ne va pas?", me demande Sans à côté de moi,

"S-si tout va bien", je répond,

"Tu ne vas pas reset j'espère?

\- Non. Pas cette fois-ci.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as, gamin?

\- Heu… Je pense que ce que je vais te dire te paraîtra inimaginable

\- Je t'écoutes

\- Je sais que tu es au courant des resets, mais ce pouvoir que vous appelé détermination n'est pas la cause des resets et du fait que je puisse ressusciter. En fait, ce monde n'existe pas…

\- Heu… Je suis actuellement sûr et certains que nous existons

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que j'essaie d'expliquer c'est que pour moi ce monde n'existe pas. Je ne viens pas d'ici. Je ne suis pas non plus un voyageur spatiotemporel. Héhé…Hé… Heu… Tu dois me prendre pour un fou.

\- …," il ne répond pas, c'est signe que oui, il me prend pour un fou maintenant,

"Toute cette aventure… Elle n'est pas réelle. Avant je ne ressentais absolument rien pour vous. Pour moi vous n'étiez que des personnages de jeux vidéo comme un autre mais lors de cette dernière partie quelque chose en moi a changé. J'ai joué comme si je venais de découvrir le jeu, alors que je connaissais chacune de vos attaques, chaque conversations, chaque recoins de la carte. Je connaissais absolument tout sur tout. Je crois qu'à force de reset mes partis, j'ai du développer de l'attachement pour chacun de vous. Mon immersion est devenu tellement forte que j'ai réussi à entrer dans le jeu. C'est fou non? Tout les joueurs de jeu vidéo aimerait avoir eu autant de chance que moi à entrer dans un de leur jeu. Dans cette parti, je me suis aussi rendu compte que tu te souvenais de chaque timeline et que tu en avais marre de savoir qu'un jour tout ce que tu faisais aller un jour être oublier. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience que les resets que j'effectuais pour découvrir toutes les fins auquel je pouvais accéder, vous privez de votre véritable liberté. Mais maintenant tout ça c'est fini, après les crédits de fin, je vous laisserez tous tranquille et vous pourrez enfin profiter de la surface sans que je ne gêne."

Sans me regarde d'un air… comment dire… curieux? Peut-être. C'est dur de lire sur le visage d'un squelette. Mais il me regarde comme-ci j'avais quelque chose d'étrange sur mon visage. Il pose soudainement sa main osseuse sur mon front comme pour vérifier si j'avais de la fièvre.

"Heu… Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Heu… est-ce que ça va, gamin? T'as mangé un truc pas frais qui te fais avoir des hallucinations et qui te fais dire n'importe quoi? Dis moi que c'est ça", ok il ne me crois définitivement pas, et d'ailleur, comment il peut savoir si j'ai de la fièvre ou pas?!

"Sans, tout vas bien. Tous ce que je t'ai dis n'est que la pure vérité. C'est énorme à digérer, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Je désinstallerai le jeu quand les crédits seront terminé et vous n'entendrez plus parler des resets.

\- M-mais on ne te verra plus?", demande-t-il alors qu'il essaie de comprendre et de croire tous ce que je dis

"Moi? Oui. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi et des choix que je fais, car à présent, ça ne sera plus (votre nom de joueur) qui décidera mais ça sera le véritable Frisk qui décidera de ce qu'il voudra faire

\- …

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois vous dire au revoir".

Il me pris dans ses bras tandis que tous le monde commence à partir chacun de leur côté puis il se dirige vers la sortie de l'Underground. Il ne reste plus que Toriel et moi devant le couché du soleil puis elle me demande si Frisk veut rester avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait répondu en réalité mais qui ne voudrait pas rester chez une telle gentille femme.

Comme d'habitude, je répond à sa place, mais cette réponse sera la dernière que je donnerai dans ce jeu.

Après cette dernière décision, les crédits de fin défilent. Je revois encore une fois les rêves de Papyrus, de Toriel, de Napstablook et de Shyren se réaliser, Alphys et Undyne s'embrasser sur la plage, Sans conduire son scooter au côté de Papyrus conduisant la voiture de ses rêves, Mettaton chante avec Blooky qui mixe sur le côté en présence d'autres monstres sur scène. Asgore sculptant la tête de Papyrus dans le jardin de l'école de Toriel. Puis enfin, Toriel entre dans la chambre de Frisk pour lui donner une part de tarte.

Je souriais devant mon écran, une larme coulant sur ma joue. J'étais revenu à la réalité. J'attendais les remerciements au personnes au personnes ayant participer à la conception et aux financements du jeu passé en essayant d'esquiver le plus de nom possible avant de dire une dernière fois au revoir au jeu.

Je ferma la fenêtre du jeu, glissa ma souris sur l'icône du jeu, clic gauche, enfin je supprima l'appli. Sans vider la corbeille, je compte quand-même garder une trace d'Undertale dans ma vie.

Même si ce n'est qu'un jeu et que les personnages ne sont pas réels, avoir fait ça m'a donné l'impression qu'ils continueront leur vie sans moi. Hé, Chara avait raison quand il a dit que personne n'est réels lorsque je les avais tous tué mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir cette affection envers eux. Bravo Toby Fox de m'avoir fait vivre une telle expérience. Merci d'avoir créer ce chef-d'œuvre qu'est Undertale.

* * *

Heya les loosers, c'est The Ruby j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et n'oublié pas le review qui fait plaisir. Chose à préciser: je m'en souvenais plus trop des trucs qui se passait dans les crédits de fin alors juste corriger moi dans les reviews. Merci. C'était The Ruby and have a nice day ✌❤


End file.
